tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ring of Arcana
The Ring of Arcana '''is a multi-purpose tool that combines the powers of four alchemical rings. The Ring of Arcana has more features than any other power item. Note : it doesn't require EMC. Recipe The Harvest Goddess Band and Zero Ring are returned upon crafting. Modes The Extra Function button (default "C") causes it to cycle through four modes: Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green. '''Blue: A Blue Ring of Arcana functions similarly to the Zero Ring. Right clicking launches a snowball. When active, snow is placed in all possible locations in a 9x9x9 cube around the player. Red: A Red Ring of Arcana functions similarly to the Ring of Ignition. Right clicking launches a fireball that sets a 3x3 square of flame where it lands, or turns a 5x5x5 cube of sand into glass centered on the block of impact, and if used on obsidian the obsidian will turn into lava, which can be disastrous when trying to light a portal. When active, it places flame in all possible locations within a 9x9x9 cube around the player. Releasing the charge places a wall of flame 3 wide perpendicular the player's direction, 61 blocks long. (30 blocks to either side) Unlike the Ring of Ignition, the Arcana Ring does not clear away all flames in a 3x3 around the player. Yellow: A Yellow Ring of Arcana functions similarly to Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. Right clicking launches a gale projectile. The projectile causes several lightning strikes for two Glowstone dust, independent of the weather. The lighting strike will always occur, provided fuel, if the ring is active, but will sometimes fail if it is not. While active, the Ring of Arcana pushes away mobs and projectiles for a sphere of radius 5. Green: A Green Ring of Arcana functions similarly to a Harvest Goddess Band. Its mere presence in your hotbar causes plants to grow at exceptional rates. Right clicking the ground plants 9 plants from your inventory in a grid pattern. On sand, cacti plant with 4 blocks between them. On grass, saplings plant with 3 between them. When active, any mature plants in the area are harvested. Cacti are cut down fully to avoid harvested block destruction. Reeds are cut to one-tall to continue growth. Also if you have seeds (Wheat only) inside your inventory you can right-click on farmland and it will plant them. Note: Even in Creative Mode, seeds must be in your inventory. Constant: Some functions are available in all forms of the Ring of Arcana. Pressing jump twice swiftly will activate flight, just as with Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. However, it does not consume fuel, unlike the Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. The Ring of Arcana also provides immunity to Fire and Lava damage, just as with the Ring of Ignition. When placed in a crafting grid with a bucket of water, it will create an ice block, a function carried over from the Zero Ring. Also, placing the Ring of Arcana in a crafting grid with a block of dirt will create a grass block, which is a function carried over by the Harvest Goddess Band. Both of these actions do not consume the ring. If 'G' is pressed, the Ring will power up, causing special effects to take place if the Ring is set to certain modes. Red: The ground around the holder will constantly burn around it and mobs will also be set on fire. Yellow: '''Causes a protective forcefield to form around you, pushing mobs away, like the Interdiction Torch. '''Green: When you go near any grass or flowers you pick them up. Blue: Snow will appear around the holder, water will freeze into ice and lava sources will turn into obsidian. While this ring combines the powers of all the rings, they are weaker versions of the rings. The convenience of having only one ring is offset by the loss of power. 285,848 (Ring of Ignition) + 281,568 (Harvest Goddess Band) + 281,412 (Zero Ring) + 559,296 (Swiftwolf's Rending Gale) + 5x 466,944 (Red Matter)= 3,742,844 EMC => Approximately 457 Diamonds Usage Ice (NOTE: The Ring of Arcana and the Bucket are returned) Grass (NOTE: The Ring of Arcana is returned) Bugs *On SMP, the Ring of Arcana is the only ring that can throw Snowballs or Fireballs. *The Ring of Arcana may bug and not work. To fix that, just change mode with 'C' and it will work again. *The Ring of Arcana may bug when on wind mode which will not push away mobs 5x5 square near you. *The Ring of Arcana may not shoot lightning. *The Ring of Arcana may not set items on fire when shooting fire. *The Ring of Arcana still consumes fuel, but it does not need any. *The abilities of the activated Ring of Arcana continue to take effect when the game is paused. *Fireballs cast by the Ring of Arcana travel through blocks. Video Tutorial Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Power Items Category:Weapons